Automatic Unlocking Device
The Automatic Unlocking Device is an item in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: The Fall. At first it was only available with the Explosive Mission preorder pack or DLC, but now it is included in the Director's Cut edition. Background The AUD uses modified microwave pulse technology, the Keybreaker Security Countermeasure unit can neutralize 98% of conventional electronic and digital locking systems. This one-shot device fires a directed high-energy burst into the circuitry of the security unit, overloading it and forcing an immediate disengage; once activated, the discharge consumes the Keybreaker's internal capacitor and renders the device useless. Its function as a disposable multi-hacking device makes it a likely technological predecessor to the Multitool. Characteristics The AUD is equipped like a grenade and can be used on any device that can be hacked; in order to use one, the player must be close enough for the device's "use" prompt to appear; at this point, a second prompt will appear to press the grenade key or button in order to use the AUD. Using an AUD will automatically defeat the security of the targeted device, even if it exceeds the player's current Hacking: Capture level. The AUD takes a short time to do this, after which it vanishes and the player gains access to whatever it was used on. AUDs are relatively rare and are one-use items like grenades; they can be bought from merchants, who typically have four in stock, or found within the game's world. They allow players to access code-protected areas with a much lower Capture level than would normally be possible, but do not give the player the items or experience that could be gained by hacking the object they are used on. Another bonus is that AUDs are impossible to throw except in the presence of a valid target, meaning selecting them can be used as a safeguard against accidentally throwing a grenade. It is worth noting that you should not activate an AUD in front of police or neutral NPCs, as they will become hostile if they see you using it. Each 1x1 AUD "stack" in the inventory can contain up to 5 AUDs. Locations in DXHR *Can be bought from various dealers (300 credits). *In Detroit, one can be found inside Laura Vale's safe, inside her apartment, which is located in the same building as Seurat and the MCB hide out. The building is next to the basketball court. Her apartment door is a level 2 hack. Her safe code can be found on a pocket secretary in her kitchen (0739). *One can be found inside Adam Jensen's apartment in his secret stash, behind the big screen TV. The code to open it can be found on his computer. *Police Station 3rd floor near the vent to the roof, Jenny Alexander's office has one on the desk. *Upon being dropped off at Highland Park by Malik, there will be three non-hostile MCB gang members. Directly behind the MCB leader/merchant there is a large red storage container. Walk inside the container and to the back to find an AUD. *Inside the Harvesters' hideout ** Three located near the security camera (level -1). ** Three located on a desk in the techroom (level -1). ** Two are on the desk next to a safe that is located in the sleeping quarters (adjacent to Tong's room). *Four are located on a desk behind the harvester informant for the bonus mission. *On floor level -1 at the Old Noodle Factory, one can be found in the room with the security terminal (a guard is sitting down behind the terminal). *In the porter shed at the Port of Hanming (outside the gate) one can be found. *In the office marked "G-12" on floor level 1 in the MicroGen building at the Omega Ranch, one can be found. *In the office marked "G-25" on floor level 2 in the MicroGen building at the Omega Ranch, one can be found. *On floor level -1 at Panchaea, one can be found on top shelf near the L5 security terminal. It's near the inactive boxguard bot. *At the ring section on floor level -1, at Panchaea, one can be found in an open storage room. *Inside a room filled with gas on floor level -1, at Panchaea, one can be found. Gallery AUD Capture 1.JPG|Iso view. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items Category:Deus Ex: The Fall items Category:Technology